I don’t care
by siri holm
Summary: After the last movie. Rogue and Wolverine has some kind of relationship, maybe not what you’d think. It’s short but please R&R now 2 short storys
1. Chapter 1

AN: It's 3.33 in the morning and just had to get this out. Please review. And by the way, I own nothing.

**I don't care**

Cold claws teased her stomach, it was way too late for that. Rogue curled up to him, closing the gap between them, his claws scratched her skin but it didn't bother her. It was New Years Eve and they had both needed what they'd done tonight, it wasn't their first time and probably not their last time.

"I don't treat you right." He said puling her closer.

"I don't care." That wasn't what it was about, it was about not having to be scared for an hour or two. It was the fact that he was warm, he held her and she didn't feel like running away.

"The way I talk about Jean and…" Jane didn't bother her, there was no use in being jealous of the girl he loved.

"I don't care about her." Even without her powers no one felt safe touching her, they knew her powers might come back. She couldn't even hug someone without it feeling awkward, so she tried not to.

"I treat you like crap, and still you treat me like a hero." Funny the things you learn when you know how fare you have to go to get your will, and if you barely ever get your will you know what you're wiling to put your head on the block for.

"You are a freaking superhero Logan, get used to it." She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. Her superhero, for a second, a minute, what ever. She didn't care what he was thinking about, red hair, brown hair, white hair, blond hair, psychic powers, weather powers, phasing powers, he was there and she'd never asked for anything else. If she could would she keep him? She wasn't sure, it would probably take one of them 3-4 weeks tops to get hurt and it wouldn't be worth it anyway. "I'm dead tired, let's sleep."

"Ok kid, sweet dreams." She knew she'd wake up in the morning smelling like him, having to sneak out before anyone noticed she was gone and if she wasn't hung-over she wouldn't mind. The les everyone else knew the better. All she cared about was that she'd gotten her way, and he didn't hate her for it, not tonight at least.

AN: Written for my Marvel geek


	2. Chapter 2

Well, all my Kitty/Colossus, James/Lilly, Harry/Ginny stuff are going kind of badly, so I'll stick to what works for me, another short Rogue/Wolverine story :-p hope you like it.

Sneaking around school in the middle of the night probably wasn't the best idea, but the loneliness had gotten the best of her, she couldn't sleep. Rogue was standing outside his door, looking around. Normally he was awake by the time she got there, but then again normally he was expecting her. No one was around so she slipped in to his room, he was asleep. Waking Logan was always risky business so it was best to start as far away from his claws as possible.

"Logan?" Her voice was just a whisper. She shook his feet, no chance he could stab her down her. He grunted and turned over, that obviously didn't wake him. "Logan?" she dug her nails in to his calf. He grunted and looked up at her.

"Marie?" He looked more asleep then awake.

"Yeah" she walked up to the side of his bed, and tilted her head. "Do you mind?" He shook his head. She took of her bathrobe. "Any room for me in the bed?"

"A little." He rolled over to make room for her. She got in and kissed him on the cheek. "A little late to be sneaking around school isn't it?"

"Maybe, it's not horribly late, it's just…" she looked at his clock. "3 in the morning. I couldn't sleep, and I had to wait until everyone else was asleep." She turned over and pulled his arm over her. He yawned and kissed her neck.

"Good." The last thing they needed was Scott finding out about this. "Don't think this place really sleeps, someone is always awake." He bit her neck gently, making sure he didn't leave visible marks.

"You make it sound like a bad thing, anywhere else you'd like to be?" She turned her head looking at him.

"Want me out on the road again?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Nah, but I'm pretty mush getting used to you coming and going as you like." She wasn't getting used to it, she was getting used to having him around and getting used to having her way.

"Hey, I have been here all semester, they actual expect me to stay on the rest of the year." Expecting Wolverine to do something was never a good idea, he would probably do the opposite.

"Yeah, _professor_ Logan. So you are staying for the school year?" The way she said professor was like taken out of a bad porn movie, but he wasn't going to comment on it.

"Not going anywhere, and since we are in my bed I'm not going anywhere." He stroked her hair.

"Good." She snuggled closer to him. "Then I'll have somewhere to sleep."

"So, what are you doing here tonight? Horny?" He scratched her back gently. She turned over to face him again

"Not really, just extremely lonely, but I'm not that hard to turn on if want to you try." He pushed a lock of white hair out of her face.

"That's ok, I don't mind getting some sleep myself." He wasn't sure who he surprised the most, Rogue or himself. It didn't look like she mind at all.

"Just kick me out at a reasonable time." He grunted, that wasn't supposed to be his job.

"Sure kid, sure." She turned her back to him again, she was half asleep when he asked. "Everything all right kid?" He almost sounded worried.

"I'm perfect sugah, just perfect don't worry let's sleep." She pulled his arm over her again.


End file.
